Promise
by Lttlwings
Summary: Rikku ends up staying with Gippal for the night. Memories and feelings starts to stir upon them, until it all begins to happen! Plz RR! FINISHED!
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling

_Note: _This is my first story in FFX-2!! Plz be nice and leave me a review, alright!?!?

**Chapter 1**

Heavy rain poured down from the gray clouds that decorated Spira's sky in that late afternoon. The road toward Djose Temple was deserted except for a single young lady that ran hurriedly toward her destination. She could hear her boots splash against the puddles upon the road, as her long scarf trailed behind her bare back. The cold wind pulled her blond hair away from her tan face, as she squinted her swirly emerald eyes from the rain.

The loud thunder noise suddenly pierced the sky as Rikku yelped and quickly ducked down. With her ears cupped by her hands, the fearful girl looked up toward the dark sky, before she forced herself up to run once again. Rikku couldn't help but to fear the thunder noise. It was all her brother's fault. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be that fearful in walking through the stormy rain, in fact she wouldn't mind living in the Thunder Plains.

Seeing that she was approaching the temple, Rikku smiled in glee. She couldn't wait to touch the 'saving sphere' and be back with the Gulwings. All she wanted now was to get out of this stormy weather and take a nice hot bath. Later on she could hand Yuna and Pain the delivery she was sent to pick near.

Finally reaching her destination, Rikku quickly put her hand above the 'saving sphere'. She waited to be transported back to the airship, which she knew was located in Besaid, where Yuna and Tidus were planning to build their new home, while Pain was helping Lulu with little Vedina. As Rikku waited, nothing happened. Finding it strange, she tried again, as she put her both hands above the sphere. Frowning, Rikku quickly kicked the sphere, managing to get her foot hurt in the process.

"Owwie." Rikku whined as she slowly massaged her foot.

She then slowly checked the sphere and found it broken. What now? Well she could run toward the nearest sphere and transport herself from there, but her tired legs protested to that idea. Not only was she exhausted but also cold and hungry. Rikku then looked around her surroundings, the only place she could shelter herself for now was the Djose Temple.

Finding no other option, she quickly made her way toward the heavy doors of the temple and slowly pulled, but to her astonishment they wouldn't open. She frowned. Of course she was tired but that didn't mean she had lost all her forces, right? Once again Rikku tried again. She pulled, pushed, and kicked, but nothing. Giving up, Rikku looked around and noticed that she was actually all alone.

Strange, there would usually be Al Bhed people around the area. Although it was raining, that did not explain why they weren't here or why the doors to the temple were locked! Suddenly the sound of thunder pierced the sky, making Rikku yelp once again before she ducked down and covered her ears. She closed her eyes and waited there, while feeling the cold rain fall upon her shivering body.

"Is that Cid's girl?" called out a familiar voice.

Hearing that muffled sound, Rikku opened her eyes and gazed up toward the man that stood in front of her with that usual smirk. She frowned before standing up to face him.

"I have a name, you know?" she replied.

Gippal laughed, before he pulled his black jacket off and covered her cold body.

"So, whats Cid's girl doing down here?" He questioned as he walked toward the temple's doors.

Rikku quickly followed behind as she pulled his jacket closer to her body. Funny how Gippal could be a perfect gentleman when he was always the annoying brat.

"I was going to use the sphere to transport me back to the airship, but as I found out just now, the thing is broken."

"Well, aren't you an unlucky girl." Gippal spoke as he laughed at her once again.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the thing had to break down today!" Rikku replied with a frown.

"Alright then, you can stay here in the temple until you find another way to get back to the airship." Gippal spoke as he pulled a key from inside his pocket and began to unlock the doors.

"Gippal, how come the place is deserted today? Usually it's packed with people."

"I sent the whole squad to the desert where we're working in reconstructing Home again. Cid had sent us a message two days ago asking us to help out and so the whole crew decided to go." Gippal answered as unlocked the doors.

"So the old man has finally initiated the plans." She spoke softly as a smile formed upon her face. Rikku was really looking forward in having their place back, where the Al Bhed people could be reunited again.

Entering the Djose Temple, she found the place intimidating. It was dark and gloomy because of the lack of lights and the lack of people that used to occupy the whole area. Rikku could hear Gippal's heavy boots echo throughout the place, as he made his way up toward the stairs.

"You coming?" He questioned as he gazed at her figure who stood there gazing around.

Rikku looked up. There he stood with his famous grin that would make any girl gush in happiness. How much did he change. Her childhood friend now looked much more taller, with the same confidence and leadership he had when still a child. His once short blond hair now grew up to be spiked and messy, while his emerald eye still sparkled with that mischief. All in all Rikku could not deny that Gippal, the annoying brat, was handsome.

"I'm coming." she announced, before gazing away from his form to walk up the stairs.

They walked toward the elevator inside the Chamber of Fayth, leading them toward the second floor. Gippal then walked toward the farthest wall and slowly brought his hand over one of the statues. Suddenly a panel materialized in front of them as he quickly typed down some numbers. A green light flashed, before the panel disappeared and the statue, along with the wall behind, began to move aside revealing another room connected. Rikku looked surprised.

The room was a small living room with three other doors, which led to the bathroom, to the kitchen, and to the bedroom. Even though it was a small area, the place looked comfortable and cozy. So this was where he lived.

"Surprised Cid's girl?" Gippal asked with a smirk.

She grinned. "Not at all."

Stepping inside, Gippal led the girl toward the bedroom, where another bathroom was connected, but this one had a shower. He pulled from inside his closet a fresh new towel and handed it to her hand.

"Here. You go on ahead and take a warm bath, while I'll prepare you something to eat." He spoke.

"You mean, you're going to cook?" Rikku questioned and began to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" Gippal spoke with a grin.

"The last time you cooked you almost burned the house down." She explained as she recalled her childhood memories.

"You still remember that!" He asked surprised.

She nodded her head. "Of course I remember. Memories are my treasures!" Rikku explained with a smile.

"Well then, you might also remember the 'cure potion' Brother made you drink because you fell ill when you played out in the rain." Gippal smirked. "Since we all know that Brother isn't any genius, the potion backfired and you ended up fearing the thunder instead."

Rikku pouted, "I don't like that particular memory."

He laughed. "Go on now, before you catch a cold and I'll have to ask Brother to cure you again."

"You meanie." she called before turning away into the bathroom, making Gippal laugh once again.

..............................................o.............................................

With dinner cooked, Gippal took the food toward the bedroom and settled the plates onto his study desk. He snatched one of the french fries, before hearing the bathroom door open. Out came Rikku dressed with one of his shirt, which looked large upon her small figure. Gippal gazed upon her as she busied herself in drying her wet hair with the towel.

There stood the same girl he knew since they were kids, and how did she grow! Even though she had matured, Gippal still saw the cheerful and gleeful girl from long time ago. He just loved the way she would complain when he teased her. Her short blond hair had grown longer, along with some new developing curves that had matured. Those emerald eyes still burned with life.

Rikku feeling his gaze upon her quickly looked up to meet his eyes. "What?" she inquired.

He smiled. "Just noticing how different you look." he replied back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Cid's girl, that you're beautiful." Gippal replied.

Rikku stared in surprise. Did he just compliment her and why was she feeling so warm all of the sudden?

"Don't get yourself flattered Cid's girl." Gippal started. "But you know, you kinda look cute when you blush."

"What? I'm not blushing!" Rikku responded back although she could feel her checks getting warmer.

Gippal chuckled before grabbing a towel nearby and walked toward the bathroom door. "Alright then. Have something to eat, while I'll go take a bath."

Rikku only nodded her head before he left her alone. She sighed in relief before sitting herself down onto the bed.

"He hasn't changed one bit." She whispered to herself.

..............................................o.............................................

Gippal opened the door to the bathroom, as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked toward the desk and found all of the food gone. He chuckled and shock his head.

"She must have been starving." he whispered to himself before scanning the room again.

His eyes then moved toward his bed and there he gazed upon her figure. Gippal found himself blushing hard. There laid Rikku all sprawled upon his bed sleeping. She was wearing one of his shirt, which looked too big for her, but yet her body was much exposed. Of course Rikku's daily-clothes showed most of her skin, but the position she was laying in his bed was too much.

Gippal quickly shock his head, trying to compose himself from blushing as he quickly turned away. He decided to wash the empty plates, hoping that the simple task could distract him. As he was about to grab hold of the plates he heard a loud yelp.

"Gippal! Put on some clothes, would ya?" Spoke Rikku as she had suddenly woken up.

He turned around and grinned. "Haven't you seen the human anatomy before Cid's girl?"

She blushed. "Of course I have!" she complained.

"So what's the matter?" he questioned, while slowly he approached the bed.

Peeking through her fingers, she realized that he was standing in front of her. Rikku quickly then closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down. Of course she had seen another human anatomy, but the problem was, that this was Gippal. The man she was suppose to hate, now seemed so beautiful to her eyes. His exposed body was making her blush, and she couldn't let him know.

"I-I. I need to use the bathroom." with that said, she sprang up from the bed and quickly ran into the bathroom.

Gippal looked at the closed door and laughed. He shrugged before retrieving himself, leaving the lady alone. Usually he would insist on the subject, but Gippal had the feeling that the answer she could have given him would make things awkward between them.

..............................................o.............................................

Rikku watched as the rain poured down heavily this night. She shivered as thunder struck once again, while the lady stepped back only to bump herself onto Gippal, who was standing behind her.

"It's getting late. You better get yourself some sleep." Gippal spoke.

Rikku nodded her head before walking toward the bed. She then realized that there was only one double bed, did that mean they had to share? Turning around she found Gippal grabbing a pillow and a blanket before he headed toward the door. She smiled, he was being a gentleman.

"I don't mind sleeping in the couch." Rikku spoke out, offering his bed back.

He turned and grinned. "Believe me, the couch isn't that comfortable. But if your offer still stands I'll be glad to have the bed back."

Rikku laughed. "I'm serious."

"It's alright Cid's girl. You're the guest and I'm the host. Have the bed for tonight."

"You sure?" she still questioned.

"We could always share the bed." Gippal suggested with a grin.

"No thank you."

He shrugged, "I tried. Anyways, goodnight Cid's girl."

With that spoken, he left and Rikku jumped into the cozy bed.

..............................................o.............................................

Fear took over her body as she covered her ears with the pillow. Rikku couldn't help but to be afraid of the constant thundering sound that sounded throughout the night. She gazed around the dark room and found the watch indicating that it was past midnight and still sleep would not come to her. Thunder once again struck as her body shivered in fright.

Needing someone to be close to her, Rikku found herself opening the door toward the living room. There she found Gippal's figure lying asleep on the black couch. She slowly approached him and saw how peaceful he looked while sleeping. Rikku had to admit, he had the most charming face she had ever seen.

Thunder struck again, making her duck down in fear. She quickly then nudged Gippal's arm, hoping that he would wake up. He then slowly began to stir as his eye opened and turned to gaze at her frightened face. He smiled.

"Can't sleep Cid's girl." He spoke before sitting up.

"You could say that." she sheepishly replied back.

Gippal took her hand in his warm one before getting up and leading Rikku with him toward his bedroom. Gippal then put her into bed and tucked her in, before sitting in the edge and gazed at her innocent face.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She spoke, feeling guilty.

"Later on." he whispered back tiredly.

Rikku shock her head and sat up. "It's not fair. Come then. Join me in bed." she spoke.

Gippal couldn't help but blush, "It's alright Cid's girl."

"No it's not. Gippal please. I don't want you to stay awake because of my stupid fear."

He laughed. "Alright then."

Rikku moved aside, making some space for him to lay down. He slowly got into the covers and made himself comfortable. Gippal made sure that there was some distance between their body, he couldn't make himself lose control. Suddenly the thunder outside struck, making Rikku quickly hug herself close to him.

Gippal insanely blushed, as he felt her warmth cover him like a blanket. He then felt her body shiver, making him feel worried as he quickly wrapped his arm around her small figure.

"I"m here Cid's girl."

Rikku gazed up into his emerald eyes and weakly smiled.

"Thank you Gippal."

"No problem. No problem at all."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This fic will only consist of two chapters! So plz leave me a review for this one!!! The next update will soon be posted! Thank you! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling

_Thank you:_

_killkikyopeople: _I'm glad that you enjoyed my fic :) Here is the last chapter and with lots of fluff!

_Lady Pyrefly_: Thank you for reviewing my fic! Yep Rikku and Gippal are the best FFX2 couple! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Cute-kitty2: _It's just how Gippal is, and that is why we all love him :) Thank you for your review!

_kingleby: _Thank you for your review!!! Can't disagree with you, GippalxRikku do rock!

_Shampooing: _Here is the last chapter! Thank you for your review :)

_alyssa: _Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Master Thief: _More and more chapter? Sorry but this is the last one, but I am glad that you reviewed :)

_..:::JuLiE:::...: _Thank you for your lovely review and here it is, the update! Hope I didn't take that long :)

_Tamelia_: Thank you for a simple review! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)

_desert rose_: Lol! Thank you for your lovely review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Kimmijojo: _Really, the best one? I bet you there are plenty of other fics better than mine! But thank you for reviewing! So glad that you liked my fic :)

_Angel Taisha: _Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_milkie_: Thank you for the sweet review! Here is the last chapter :)

_yUni3_: Here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy it :)

_Rizu Ishida: _Oops! I think I forgot that lil detail, but it's too late now for changes. Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Here we go with the fic :)

**Chapter 2**

Rikku's eyes fluttered open as the beautiful morning greeted her. She quickly then covered her swirly eyes from the sun's light, while she sat up on the bed. A smile slowly graced Rikku's face as she inwardly admired the man that now stood before the window, gazing the beautiful view outside after the stormy night. If it wasn't for him Rikku wouldn't have fallen asleep.

Sensing her gaze upon him, Gippal turned around toward the lovely girl with a smile. "Good morning there, Cid's girl."

"Good morning!" she chirped back happily.

"You seem cheerful today." Gippal spoke. "But again, you're always cheerful." He then corrected.

"You can't blame me for having such a good night sleep." Rikku explained with a smile.

He grinned. "All thanks to me I suppose."

She nodded her head. "All thanks to you."

Gippal then suddenly frowned, "Are you alright Rikku?"

"Of course I'm alright, why do you ask?" She replied back, confused for such a question. She looked fine, didn't she?

Gippal slowly then approached her with a concerned face, while he sat himself upon the bed facing her. Rikku in confusion was starting to get frighten that something terrible was wrong with her. She backed up a bit when Gippal slowly put his hand over her forehead. His light touch sent shivers around her body, as Rikku tried to hold herself from blushing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Gippal grinned. "You agreed with me and even thanked me. Now that's something rare Cid's girl. Sure you're not sick?"

Rikku's eyes opened wide in disbelieved. Tricked by Gippal again! She then quickly pushed him away from her, as he began to laugh loudly. Rikku crossed her arms before her chest and pouted.

"You're such a meanie, ya know!" She spoke in annoyance.

"I can't help it, Cid's girl. It's just my habit." He explained as he slowly stopped his laughing.

"I just don't understand you Gippal!" she complained.

"What's so hard to understand?" He questioned back with a grin.

Rikku relaxed herself before looking seriously into his eyes. "I know that you're sometimes the annoying brat. As well as an arrogant, selfish, overbearing..."

"Ok, ok. I get it." Gippal interrupted. " What's your point."

Rikku laughed a bit before continuing. "My point is that despite everything you are, in the end your still the protective and caring guy I always knew."

Gippal sat back and heaved a sigh, while Rikku gazed back at him with surprise. She couldn't read his eye! Normally Rikku could decipher what his eye told her about his feelings, but right now it was blank. She frowned worriedly, did she say something wrong?

"Remember the time when we were younger. I was 7 and you were 8?" Rikku asked. "You were the leader of a small group of Al Bhed kids. I remember wanting to enter your team so badly, but to get into the group you held a contest. The person who found something precious in the Bikanel desert would be able to join the group, and all I found was a piece of junk. But in the end you let me in anyways. You were being such a great guy, ya know."

Gippal nodded his head, recalling those days he so much enjoyed. He then laughed. "From that day on I had to take care of you, and boy were you troublesome!"

Rikku pouted. "I wasn't that bad!" she protested.

He only chuckled some more. "I remember when you lost your mother's necklace, and the worst part was, that you lost it during a dig! No matter how many times I tried to take you back home you wouldn't leave, despite the danger around us! In the end I stayed back helping you! We searched for that damn necklace for almost 7 hours. Digging around the desert like crazy until we found it."

Gippal sighed in distaste at that memory, while Rikku laughed. "If it weren't for your help, my old man would have killed me!"

"I know what you mean. Cid can be really dangerous when he's angry." Gippal agreed remembering some awful memories.

"And yet, when my old man got furious with me for staying out late in the desert, you stepped in and took the blame." Rikku spoke softly in gratitude. "I really appreciate it, ya know."

Gippal smiled but still his eye couldn't be read. Rikku knew that he was having some deep thoughts, debating with himself upon a subject. Even though Rikku tried her best to read his eye, it was impossible, he really had a strong barrier. Whatever he was thinking, it really was important matters.

Giving up, Rikku moved her gaze toward his other eye. Guilt suddenly rushed into her as she saw the black eye patch that covered his once beautiful emerald swirly eye. With a hurt expression, Rikku stretched her hand toward the covered eye, and hesitated for a second before opening the eye patch. There it was, a black eye, with no color and no life. Pain stabbed right through her heart, as she quickly closed the eye patch back down, trying her best to hold her tears back.

"It's not your fault." Gippal whispered silently, as he reached out for her hand and squeezed, remembering her that she shouldn't blame herself.

"I can't help it Gippal. I can't help but to feel guilty. We were just digging around for any treasures when the fiend came and tried to attack me. You shielded me with your body and the venom the fiend spit went directly into your eyes. Even though half blind you still protected me and killed the fiend." Rikku spoke with difficulty in remembering such terrible memories. "I'm really sorry."

"I told you Cid's girl, it's not your fault. There is nothing to be sorry for. Now cheer up and stop blaming yourself. It was I who wanted to protect you, remember? So the fault is mine." He spoke, as Gippal tried to clam her down.

Rikku breathed in before smiling and nodding her head in comprehension. It was no use in debating about the past, what happened could not be changed. Rikku knew that Gippal did not blame her for anything, but yet there was still this pain inside of her for hurting him. But no matter how much she apologized, Gippal would leave the issue aside, telling her that it wasn't her fault.

"This is not the only bad memory I have about us, ya know." Rikku whispered as more memories began to resurface in her mind.

"I know, Cid's girl." Gippal replied, knowing what she meant. "I had to do it."

"Even though I begged you not to." Rikku whispered in pain.

"Crimson Squad was what I really wanted Cid's girl. I had to join the team to prove myself worthy. I had to do something with my life." Gippal explained.

"You didn't have to prove anything Gippal!" She suddenly called out. "Everything was just fine until you went away!"

Although they were only friends, Rikku really considered him as an important person in her life. Even though Gippal sometimes was the annoying brat, she really cared for his safety, as well as him for her. They had spent much of their childhood, allowing a bond between them to grow. It was normal for her to be worried.

Surprised at her outburst, Gippal slowly rubbed her hand, which he still held within his. "I had to prove myself worthy for you Cid's girl." He confessed.

Rikku surprised by his answer quickly looked away. She felt his thumb rubbing her hand, trying to get her attention, but she wouldn't gaze back. Even though Rikku wanted to push her hand away, she couldn't. His touch was soothing and comfortable, something she enjoyed immensely.

"Did you forget our promise? The one I made with you before I left Home?" Gippal questioned.

"No. I haven't forgotten." she softly whispered back.

Slowly Gippal pushed her face toward his view, locking her gaze with his own. "I promised you Rikku that I would come back to you, and when I did I would make you my bride."

Hearing her name spoken out made her blush. Not only was his confession making her heart pump violently against her rib cage, but also the fact that she now could read the truth in his eye. There it was all written, the love he held for her. But how could this be? They were only childhood friends, nothing much and nothing less? Why did he love her, and why was she so thrilled?

"I thought the promise you made me was only a joke so that the departure between us wouldn't be so gloomy." Rikku explained.

He laughed. "I wasn't joking Cid's girl."

"And you weren't serious as well."

He grinned. "Weren't I?" he questioned still opening his soul to her. "I loved you Rikku the moment I let you join us in the team. I loved you when I stayed with you searching for your mother's necklace. I loved you when I lost my eye in order to protect you. I loved you when I made you the promise, and now, I am still in love with you Cid's girl."

Tears had suddenly burst out of her emerald eyes, as Rikku felt speechless to his confession. It was all true. This wasn't a trick or any other nasty joke. It was all there. Everything was proved with his sincere speech and with the love written all over his eye. She couldn't hold her joy anymore, Rikku couldn't help but to cry in bliss.

"Now Cid's girl, would you be my bride so that I can seal my promise?" Gippal questioned with a grin.

Rikku laughed and wiped her tears away. "I would love to be your wife!" She exclaimed in joy.

Gippal genuinely smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk or mischief smile. This was a true and genuine smile. Rikku threw herself into his warm embrace as Gippal picked her up and began to twirl around, making Rikku laugh. He then slowly put her down on her feet, as he slowly brushed his lips against her ears.

"I'm the luckiest man in Spira."

Rikku blushed softly as she saw him gaze back at her lovingly before bringing his lips down onto her own. The burning flames inside of them burst wildly as they tasted the essence of each other. Gippal couldn't help but to deepen the kiss as he urgently pushed Rikku closer to him. She tasted like heaven and how much did he love it! Rikku feeling his sweetness allowed her mouth to open as his tongue explored her lovingly. She couldn't help but to moan to that amazing sensation.

Finally breaking apart for air, Gippal slowly leaned his forehead against her forehead and smiled.

"When did you ever learn to kiss like that Cid's girl?" He questioned with a grin.

"Why? Didn't you like it?" Rikku replied back grinning as well.

He laughed. "I didn't like it. I loved it Cid's girl."

"Too bad, cause I can't say the same." Rikku joked.

He grinned. "Maybe you need another one so that you'll be truly sure."

"Ya know, maybe you're right." Rikku replied with a mischief smile.

Without another word Gippal leaned his lips down toward her lips. There it was again the burning passion with its amazing sensation!

...............................o......................................

Rikku slowly put on her boots as she prepared herself to return to Besaid. 3 days had flown by fast since the day she arrived. Although wanting to stay longer, Rikku promised to return and help Yuna with her new house as well as deliver the package she had been sent to pick. Even though Rikku had stayed with Gippal for a short time, these few days had been the best days of her life.

Adjusting the last boot onto her foot, Rikku smiled in satisfaction before standing up to head toward the temple's doors. Stepping outside to feel the cool breeze against her skin, the cheerful girl smiled to see such a beautiful day forming in Spira. She then covered her emerald eyes from the sun as Rikku gazed up toward the sky, checking if any airship was around to pick her up, but there was none yet.

Looking back down with a sigh, she couldn't help but to feel sadden to leave Gippal behind. Although they promised to meet up again she felt an urge to stay with him all the time.

Deciding to turn back into the temple Rikku looked around one last time, before she could turn around and head inside. But someone from behind held her still, as his strong arms wrapped itself around her waist. Smiling, she knew exactly who it was, and so slowly leaned back at his warm chest happily.

"How's my fiancé doing this morning?" Gippal asked while softly kissing her neck.

"Never better." Rikku replied.

"I got something for you, Cid's girl."

Curious, she turned around to face him, as Gippal unwrapped his arms around her waist. Giving him her full attention, Gippal took from inside his pocket pants something shiny, as he exposed toward her a beautiful silver wring with a red ruby on the center. She gasped at the gift as he slowly brought her hand up.

"A little something I want you to have." He spoke before placing the ring onto her finger.

"You shouldn't have done this, ya know." Rikku replied back.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't present my lover with a engagement ring? Besides I want you to have it." Gippal replied back with a smile.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." He grinned making her smile.

"Now I need to give you a gift as well!"

He laughed. "No need Cid's girl."

"But I want to." She protested, before thinking on something.

Rikku then smiled as she quickly took off her long scarf and held it out.

"Here have this, it's my lucky scarf."

He smiled as Gippal allowed Rikku to wrap the scarf around his neck and adjusting it carefully. She looked back and smiled with satisfaction. He did look good with a scarf.

Suddenly the airship Rikku had been waiting for had finally arrived. It gradually lowered down toward the ground in front of the temple causing dust to spread throughout. The couple then protected their eyes, as the ramp toward the airship began to level down, revealing the entrance.

"Hey Rikku!" Called out a soft voice from inside the airship, which belonged to Yuna. "Oh, hello Gippal!"

"Hey there!" He called back out before waving.

Rikku smiled before waving back to her dear cousin as well. Yuna then motioned with her hands calling her to join in quickly.

Rikku quickly looked back up to Gippal who gazed at her with a grin.

"I can't imagine what everyone would say if they knew we were engaged."

"Everyone would probably be happy for us."

"Everyone?" Gippal questioned.

Rikku then gasped. "Brother would kill you!"

Gippal chuckled, "Exactly Cid's girl. But don't you worry, we can always handle him."

"I know." She replied back laughing.

"Rikku!" called out another voice from the airship, which she knew was from Paine.

"I'm coming!" She called back before gazing at Gippal again. "They're calling me."

Gippal nodded his head, understanding. "Will I at least have a goodbye kiss?" He inquired with a grin.

Rikku smiled before she pulled her scarf making Gippal's head lower down to her level, as she caught his lips with her own. Pulling back slowly, Rikku waved as she ran toward the ramp and entered. She stood there watching, as Gippal turned to gaze at her with a smile. The airship gradually lifted up as the ramp was slowly closing.

"Come back as soon as you can! I can't live without you Cid's girl!" Gippal called out.

"It's a promise!"

* * *

It's the end!!! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!!! PLZ leave me a last review!!! Thank you all for reading my fic :)

Cya around!


End file.
